Remus I want to see your peacock!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This a song Fanfic about Remus and Tonks. Apparently Tonks wants to see Remus's peacock!   I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!


_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em> _Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

_Words are mislead  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a bow_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_

Tonks paced around her room she was absolutely mad for Remus but he's been acting weird toward her. First he shows her he's interested in her then he acts all formal and professional around her. As she paced around her room she got a brilliant idea _I will seduce him!_ She thought with a smirk. Then she rushed to her dresser and pulled out some shorts and a very low cut purple shirt and she changed her hair color to pink, then she changed her eyes color to blue and she also made her breast a bit bigger. After that Tonks went down to the kitchen to get ready for the order meeting but on her way to the kitchen she heard a weird song coming from Ginny's room. So she poked her head in the door way and saw Hermione and Ginny laughing.

"What are you girls listening to?" Tonks laughed.

"It's a muggle singer her name is Katy Perry and the song is called Peacock" Ginny giggled.

"That's a weird song title …well anyway I'll see you two later" Tonks giggled.

As she walked to the kitchen lyrics of the song flowed threw her head _I want to see your peacock….your peacock…_then she smirked. Once she walked threw the kitchen doors Snape glared at her then his eyes flew down to her chest and a slight blush covered his cheeks and he looked away and acted like he was disgusted. Tonks rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him and took a seat next to Sirius. Sirius looked at his cousin confused.

"Um nice outfit?"

Tonks looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Any pacific reason you dressed up a bit?" Sirius whispered. "Because I think Snivelly is liking your outfit a bit too much" Sirius laughed as he looked toward the gawking potions master.

Tonks shuttered and turned to listen to Dumbeldor speak and occasionally she would see Remus staring at her. _Perfect! _She thought with a grin.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock_

After the meeting and everyone left Tonks roamed the house in search of Remus. Then she finally found him in the library. She blushed and opened the door and saw Remus reading a book.

"Wotcher Remus" Tonks blushed.

Remus looked up from his book and smiled.

"Good evening Nymphadora" he said with a kind warm smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Tonks asked as she looked at the ground. "And please call me Tonks"

"Sure go a head I would love some company Tonks" Remus smiled as he put his book aside.

Tonks walked over to him and sat next to him quietly. Remus looked at her and blushed _she looks rather cute today…_he thought to himself. Then Tonks pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" she muttered.

Then Remus's eyes winded he was unable to move.

"T-Tonks w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss<br>Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

Tonks smirked and leaned down and pressed her lips to his confusedly he kiss her back. _Is this really happening? _ He thought to himself. Tonks sat back and looked into his beautiful confused, and shocked brown eyes and smiled.

"T-Tonks ….W-why…I …don't….whats going on?" he asked in a confused tone.

With out thinking Tonks blurted out the most embarrassing stupid thing she could ever say.

"I want to see your peacock!" she blurted out.

Remus's face turned red and he looked at her nervously.

"E-excuse me?" he stuttered.

"I mean uh I uh….. I …uh…" Tonks face turned red she was so embarrassed she couldn't believe that slipped out of her mouth.

Remus stared at Tonks who's face was now beat red.

"Ugh I'm so sorry I came here to seduce you and I uh…" Tonks trailed off and looked the other direction.

"You came here to seduce me?" he asked in shock _No woman would ever think twice about a relationship with me…because me being a werewolf and all…_ Remus thought.

"Yes I've been completely mad about you for a long time Remus" Tonks confessed nervously.

"Well I would like take our relationship a bit slow…because our age difference" Remus said.

Tonks frowned and crossed her arm.

"Your not that much older than me" she muttered.

Remus laughed and sat up a bit. Then Tonks realized she still had the binding spell on him so she pulled out her wand and took away the spell. Then Remus sat up and hugged her.

"But I would like to be in a relationship with you Tonks" Remus smiled.

"R-really?" Tonks smiled.

"Really" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

They both walked out of the library hand in hand but they noticed Sirius by the door. Sirius stared at them and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Tonks asked angrily.

"I want to see your peacock really?" he laughed.

"Y-you heard that?" Tonks blushed.

"The whole house heard that! You two were being rather loud" he snickered.

Tonks turned beat red as Sirius and Remus laughed. Then she looked up at Remus and smiled _at least I'm with the man I love…_she thought happily as she joined Remus and Sirius in the kitchen.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

_Oh my good no exaggeration  
>Noy all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shared a tear  
>I'm so unprepared<br>You've got the finest architecture  
>And on the rainbow looking treasure<br>Such a sight to see  
>And it's all for me.<em>

The End.


End file.
